


It Helps Me Sleep

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: A Bit of Angst for Good Measure, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Timmy thinks about Armie a lot. Possibly an unhealthy amount. Possibly.





	It Helps Me Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this needs to be said, but this is FICTION. This is a FANTASY. This DID NOT HAPPEN. Are we cool now? Good.

Timmy stared at his bedroom ceiling, wishing he felt tired, wishing he could just stop thinking for five minutes so that he could get some rest. He scowled, flopped over onto his side. Scowled again. Flopped back. Ugh. Maybe he should just get up and watch TV or something. Immediately he heard his sister's voice in his head.

“You shouldn't watch TV before going to bed. The pictures mess with your Circadian rhythms or something and it overstimulates you.”

He'd scoffed and made a joke about needing some over-stimulation. She'd tried to act offended, but it didn't work because she was giggling too much. He laughed at the memory. No TV, then.

He picked his phone up off the floor, unplugging it from the charger. He scrolled through Instagram, but Armie hadn't posted anything for awhile so it got boring really quickly. He sighed and looked through his own photos instead. His friend's dog looking all cute and happy in the sunshine, the huge piece of cheesecake he'd had for lunch last week, his mom modelling a god awful sweatshirt, his sister laughing. After a while he hit what he called the Armie Layer; an absolute brick of photos from their time in Italy.

He smiled stupidly at his phone as he looked through them all for the thousandth time. The gorgeous house he had so many happy memories of, the beautiful countryside, Luca looking awkward, the old cars, a bowl of peaches (haha). Armie smoking. Armie gesturing to his ridiculously short shorts with a massive grin on his face. Armie having Serious Conversations with the crew. Armie drinking. Armie eating. Armie swimming. Armie pulling stupid faces.

Timmy locked his phone and held it against his chest. Yes, he knew. It was a bit excessive, but he just couldn't bring himself to delete any of the photos. They made him happy and he liked looking at them, especially when Armie was so far away.

This was no good. He was starting to brood, and that never helped with the sleeping thing. He unlocked his phone again, Googled “how to get to sleep.” Most of the articles were less than helpful (go jogging? No thanks), but one suggested creating a calm, restful place that you could visit in your mind. This would, apparently, help you to relax and feel safe.

Thinking it was worth a try, Timmy put his phone back on the floor and snuggled up under the blanket. He made himself all nice and cosy before he shut his eyes. He breathed in slowly, deeply, breathed out.

He was in bed with Armie. It was early. Neither of them were properly awake yet. The sun had just started to come up, bathing the room in an orangey pink glow through the thin curtains. He could hear traffic outside, but it wasn't too loud yet. Armie had wrapped the duvet around him so that only his head was visible and now he cuddled him close in his strong arms. His own Timmy burrito. He kissed his forehead, his nose, stroked his cheek with his thumb. Occasionally he stoked his ear as well and Timmy hummed happily.

“I'm so glad you're here,” Armie told him quietly.

“I'm so glad I'm here,” Timmy agreed.

He slept soundly.

 

~

 

Timmy fantasised about Armie a lot after that. Mostly just hugging and kissing, a sort of follow on to the stuff they'd done in Crema. He felt guilty at first, but it helped him get to sleep so he just stopped worrying about it.

The first time it turned heated, he'd been out with some friends. They'd had a bit too much to drink and he'd attempted to flirt with the bartender, but it was just so empty. Nobody else did anything for him any more. He started feeling maudlin, so, to spare his friends, he went home. Now he was sitting on the couch in the dark, wishing Armie was here with him.

They'd be watching a movie. It would be snowing outside and Armie would be wearing one of his chunky jumpers (because this was Timmy's fantasy and he could have what he liked). They'd start out on opposite ends of the sofa, but eventually Armie would say “why are you all the way over there?” and Timmy would scoot up and lay down with his head on Armie's lap.

Armie would start playing with his curls after awhile. Combing his fingers through them while Timmy made little happy noises. He'd be feeling brave, so he'd pull them, just a little, and Timmy would gasp. The sound would turn Armie on, so he'd pull harder. He'd make Timmy moan.

Fuck it, he was drunk and horny and he was going to get off. Armie would never know so it didn't matter. Timmy quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs and off. He sat back, stroking his hard cock slowly.

Armie would kiss him, just below his ear, and whisper “You sound like you're enjoying this.”

Timmy would smirk up at him and open his legs wide, showing off the tent in his trousers, as if to say _yes, I do like this. I like this a lot. Don't you dare stop._ He'd sit up and manoeuvre himself into Armie's lap. They'd make out, grinding against each other, Armie's hands still in his hair.

“I want you naked,” Armie would say.

They'd undress each other before sliding under the sheets.

Timmy worked his cock furiously, biting his lip. He rested his head on the back of the sofa as his mind swam with images of Armie wearing little or no clothing. He had quite the back catalogue to admire.

Armie's massive hands would be all over him. He'd squeeze Armie's biceps, his shoulders, his ass. They'd kiss passionately. It would feel fantastic, his whole body like a live wire.

“I want you to fuck me,” he'd whisper against Armie's mouth.

“I want that too, but we can't tonight.”

“Why?” God, Timmy was pouty even in his own imagination.

“You're so gorgeous, baby. I want this so badly, but I don't have anything to protect you with.”

Timmy squeezed the tip of his cock almost painfully, smearing the precome that leaked from the slit. This was oddly specific, but hell, it was definitely getting him where he needed to go.

Imaginary Timmy wriggled in Armie's lap. “No problem. There's loads of other stuff we can do.”

Timmy didn't have time to imagine all the other stuff because he came all over his stomach, panting, face flushed.

“Fuck.”

He wiped himself clean with his boxers, curled up, and fell asleep half naked on the couch.

 

~

 

“Asshole!” Timmy slammed the door, virtually shouting into his empty apartment. “Absolute motherfucker!” He paced angrily. He couldn't even go to a basketball game with his friends any more without being confronted with the all consuming giant of a man that was Armie Hammer. This time he was literally giant as well, blown up on the JumboTron. Shirt open and wearing those tiny fucking shorts. Timmy smacked the wall with an open palm. He had cringed when he'd seen the cameras.

Logically, he knew his feelings weren't Armie's fault, but he blamed him anyway. “Fucking perfect piece of shit.” He stomped to the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of water so forcefully it made everything else wobble. He glared as he drank. He was so hard. He hated himself.

He flung himself down on the bed, pushed his hand down his pants.

_Might as well get it over with._

Armie would be right there in front of him, they'd be fighting, and Timmy would call him on his bullshit. The specifics weren't important, but he'd say something true. Something calculated to wound, and Armie would be stricken. His eyebrows would knit together, and he'd look so vulnerable and hurt that Timmy would have to kiss him.

Armie would kiss him back desperately. Timmy would bite his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Your fucking mouth,” he'd shake his head. “No filter at all. We really do need to find a way to shut you up.”

Armie would lower his head and drop to his knees. He'd gaze up at Timmy through his eyelashes, asking permission. Timmy would nod, mouth dry. Armie would pull him out of his underwear and into his mouth. He'd suck the head gently before taking in as much as he could. Timmy would watch, transfixed. He'd hold Armie's head close, thrust his hips, carefully fuck his mouth. Armie would let him. He'd be palming his own dick at the same time.

“I'm gonna come in your mouth,” Timmy moaned, writhing on the bed. “I'm gonna come and you're gonna swallow all of it.” The image was so vivid, it was almost like Armie was there with him.

Fantasy Armie moaned around his cock and stroked himself faster.

Timmy came all over his hand and down his leg. It just seemed to go on forever, his body wracked with little shivers. He came round slowly. The room was freezing and the come on his leg had started to dry in a really uncomfortable way. He was disgusted with himself.

_You have to stop this now. It's hurtful. You need to end it._

“I don't really think you're an asshole,” he said quietly.

 

~

 

Timmy couldn't see much. Hardly any light peeked through the gap in the curtains as they knelt on the bed. Armie was behind him, holding Timmy against his chest, mouthing sucking, bruising kisses into his neck. Armie had spent so long preparing him, Timmy could barely hold himself up. He was so stretched and slick and _open_ that he was practically sobbing. Armie stroked his back until he reached his ass, squeezing his right cheek before pushing two fingers inside him again. They went in so easily, Timmy whined. They'd used nearly a whole bottle of lube. He was slick down to his thighs.

Armie pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock against Timmy instead. The height difference was too much and the angle was all wrong for him to enter, so all he could do was slide against Timmy's wet hole, nudge against his balls a little, drive him mad.

“Please,” Timmy sighed. He could feel Armie's smile against the back of his neck.

“Are you ready for me, hmm?”

Timmy nodded, his eyes closed.

“Are you ready to take my thick, fat cock all the way inside?”

“Please,” Timmy whimpered.

“Lean over.”

He folded himself forward, held himself up on shaking arms. He heard the bed creak as Armie arranged himself before pressing the wide head of his cock inside. Timmy gasped as Armie filled him. There was still resistance. Even with all the slick, Armie was a lot to take. It hurt, but he needed it to. Armie set up a gentle rhythm, and Timmy found he was rocking back to meet him, grabbing fistfuls of the duvet for purchase.

“You feel amazing,” Armie murmured. He swiped his thumb over the head of Timmy's cock. “God, you're so wet. You're soaking the sheets.”

Timmy sobbed, his eyes still closed, trying to push into Armie's hand and back onto his cock. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Armie's rhythm never faltered. “I bet you could come without me touching you.” He leaned forwards and bit the back of Timmy' neck. The movement pushed his cock even deeper and Timmy moaned helplessly, shaking his head. “Oh, I think you can. You're such a good boy.”

Timmy shook his head again. “Please, Armie.”

Armie's voice was suddenly louder for no reason. “You're drooling on me.”

_What?_

“Timmy, wake up, man you're drooling on me.”

Armie moved his shoulder deliberately. It made Timmy's head loll as he opened his eyes. Plane. They were flying back to New York. He scrunched the blanket on his lap, pulling it against himself to hide his erection. He wiped his mouth, blinking against the harsh aeroplane lighting.

“Shit. M'sorry.”

Armie chuckled. Liz looked up briefly to smile at him before reading her magazine again. They were holding hands, their fingers entwined on Armie's lap. They looked so happy and soft together that it made Timmy's stomach clench.

 _Not yours,_ he reminded himself, the words stinging like a slap. He had to look away because he could feel the tears gathering. _You're better than this. You need to be better._

 

When they looked at Timmy again, he was all smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
